Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification
A little Modification i have been working on for this oh-so-awesome game is a heavy Overhaul for it, it revamps existing content (weapons, enemies, locations etc) and adds new content as well, such as: * Amence Mutha's (Amence means "extremely badass" in scottish slang) as new, "4th tier" enemies. * Playthrough 2.5 doesnt exist, but rather, Playthrough 3 and 4 are available. * "Black" level of rarity for weapons, "Black" weapons are extremely powerful, but are always risk/reward weapons. * The inclusion of Melee weapons, which, when equipped, take up the Melee Attack button to use. * Offline Co-Op, with Bots. * A Eridian Pistol, The Phaser. * Newer Types of enemies. Bandit Enforcer, Crimson Specialist, Spiderant Brawler, Liquid Scythid, Brood Leader Skag, Dragon Rakk, Midget Pit Fighter, Elite Guardian and Spiked Psycho * Purchaseable upgrades for the Runners at the Catch-a-Ride stations, including Increased Turbo, Elemental Weapons (Flamethrower, Rail Gun and Containment Cannon), Armor Plating and upgrades to weapon Fire Rates, Accuracy and Damage. And more colours. * A few new locations, including a Training Area where you can spawn any enemy you want to fight, the only downside is that you dont get any experience. Another Location is the Spiderant Hive (Its new boss is the Queen Ouroub) and the Guardian Den. * "Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha" Claptrap as a special boss. * Not really new, but the Destroyer is made much tougher. * Master Healing Kits/Insta-Health Vials, for heavy combat. * Buyable backpack space, up to 500 * A new producer of weapons, Xerxis. * Some new, Unique bosses, such as the Robot Spiderant, Five Dog the Skag, and the Bandit Overlord, Called P.I.Staker in the game (P.I.Staker can be translated to "Piss Taker" * An extension to the main storyline, dealing with you "cleansing" Pandora and making deals with the companies to colonise it. * New Element, Frost. WHen killing an enemy, they freeze up and break. This Element is rare on weapons, but is effective against everything. * Incendiary Crystal Harvest and Frost Crystal Harvest. * "The Pit" and "Desolate Field" are two new "Safehouse" locations (Like Fyrestone, Luckys last chance watering hole, New Haven and Middle of Nowhere), containing access to Black-Level SDU's, high-end merchandise and two bounty boards. * As hinted at above, there WILL be Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha Frost Enemies (For example, Badass Spiderant Freezer) * Sniper Rifles without scopes are classed as "Hunting Rifles" and added to the game. * Also, there are now Grenade Launcher's and Flamethrowers available, to support these two, the Eridian Crisper (Flamethrower) and Eridian Boomer (Grenade Launcher) have been added. * The Eridian Melee weapon is the Eridian Guardian, obviously. It has long reach, high damage, but it takes longer to swing than any other weapon. * Mod Spoiler: The "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" claptrap becomes the Destroyers tempoary host after the storyline is done, but the Destroyer soon takes over the guardian angel's satelite and becomes twice as powerful, and he becomes the final, FINAL boss. Also, when traversing the cave to reach the location where he embedded himself in, you can hear him transmit messages to you in a demonic tone, and the Guardian Angel turns red rather than blue when he's talking. * New Ability: If you have a spare Eridian Artifact and a gun with NO elemental abilities, you can attach the artifact to the gun to improve it. * Theres a New, "Special" weapons chest, its grey, and is covered in eridian markings, its tough to find, but gives you high-quality weapons. * Level cap increased to 80. * Eridian Weapons have been overhauled, rather than losing energy, they still retain infinite ammo, but overheat and require a 3 second or so cooldown. * A new weapon, The Looter, has been added. "The Looter" is a special shotgun that is initially very weak, but if you use it to kill an enemy with a Critical Hit, the enemy explodes in a burst of loot. However, this is hard to do, as it has low damage, eve at the level 80 variant, but smart players will go abck to Playthrough one and kill Skags outside fyrestone, as the Loot isnt based off enemy level, its based off your level and the level of The Looter itself. *SOme Extesions to the story epilogue: The Guardian Angel requests you to try and "rebuild" Pandora, by exterminating the Bandits and all the nasties, and gettign rid off the lance, what this basically involves you doing is doing stuff like destroying Baron Flynts fortress and the Crimson Lance's as well, causing some sweet set-pieces and set-pieces, also, expect to see a return from that albino bitch, Commandent Steele, and an epic fight between the REAL destroyer and the player, not for the faint hearted.................... Sound good? Leave any feedback and/or suggestons in the below section! Or leave a question if you have any trouble understanding or want more information! Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Comments ----- of course it sounds good... sounds god fucking fabulous Just sign up and work for Gearbox please. b(^^)d <---- Two thumbs up --Asianbboycall911 8:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not until i'm of working age, as of now i'm just a very bored scottish 13-year old. Also, i'll update this regularly until the modifications February 2010 release date. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- ok if you can do all that then 2 things i got to say to you sir 1. i might have to buy this game for the PC, and 2. sir i will be playing a game you created when you grow up cause if at 13 you can do that then its your calling to make some very nice games. Wylde bil 14:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If i'm lucky i can ask Gearbox to port it over to the Xbox 360. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This is so good it could be a DLC Casperk 14:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Also, i'm suprised there are no questions. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO! SCOTTISH SLANG BIATCH! Werewolfhell 15:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) if you could get that ported to xbox360 i would pay $15-$20 bucks for that DLC cause that sounds like it overhauls and makes a great game even better and im all in Wylde bil 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, i was hoping it could be ported for free. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) free is good, but for all that hard work it never hurts to look into getting paid at least a lil for that work Wylde bil 16:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If i WAS to charge, the most i'd charge is $2.50 man reading all the stuff in this thing makes me think borderlands was having sex with fable and this is the result, again if everything works correctly it will be awesome Wylde bil 16:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Playing Fable is a bit like having a shit, brief moments of discomfort followed by a great feeling of pleasure. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) lol that was funny, i meant with the augmentation of weapons, colors and respawning quest Wylde bil 16:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Anyway, in other news, Zombie island of Dr Ned and Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot won't recieve any overhauls, because i dont have them ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hmm I understand making the destroyer harder for playthrough 3 and 4, but honestly, I found him very tough on playthrough one at level 42 or so, I dies very often, and was lucky I had the money to burn dieing so much. Also I think that you really should allow for up to 6 weapon slots and maybe even for really high level players like 50+ aloww us to use 2 class mods, maybe making the effect of the secondary mod cut by a percentage. :''IDEA NOTED Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Also I'm wondering what you have planned for shields like could we apply a spare artifact to a shield to give it a resistance or burst when depleted? :''HOW DID YOU KNOW? HAX! Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of upgrade parts all around, like maybe better batteries for shield or extended clips for weapons, maybe even mods like an eridian mod that makes a gun shoot wavies like some alien guns (think TK's wave, or Jack's revolver). :''IDEA NOTED Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I also like the idea of a skill for all classes allowing us to use class mods from other class requirements. :''IDEA NOTED ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm rambling, one last thing, maybe we can have hireable clap traps for our party? (replacing the spot a person would take), this seems like a fun way to do coop outside of actual coop while still making online seem like a unique experience. These Clap Traps could be equipable with shields and certain kinds of weapons depending on the class of the clap trap. AishaLove 19:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Erm, okay. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds awesome- if they were well armored or sheilded, you could use them for cover. Nex Iuguolo 01:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) since you are taking ideas what about blast spiderants that are basically kamikaze style enimies, a place that has multiply rakk hives, the rakk hive that spawns mothrakk and rakkinishu cause its got to be bigger then regular rakk hives, elemental skragzillas would be awesomely hard, how bout an area that you have to fight sirens since they are the "magic user" in the game there are more then the 2, making the rings of death spawn more then 3 levels, how bout orange class mods, grenade mods and shields. Wylde bil 21:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Blast Eenmies are already there, and the rakk hive idea is already in it, under the name "Rakk Cave", i dont get the other one, A siren battle arena? How about Zombie Commandent Steele? ELemental Skagzilla's? Maybe. "Rings of Death" idea is already in as "Combat Rings", which you can play as many times as you want. And there will be orange grenade mods, shields and shield mods, and Black ones too. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) cool, the siren idea is basically enemies that have that cloak ability and blast waves she does when she goes in and out of that ability, that way the enemies has the advantage. Wylde bil 17:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC :Okay. ---- I'll definitely download this mod and give it a whirl once you've got it good to go. :) Or if you want someone to beta-test, I'm your huckleberry... Pdboddy 17:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll remember that. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) If I can help let me know! Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________: Play Fallout3 much? I don't know about your names for your items/enemies, but all the oblique references in Borderlands are far off enough to not raise a ruckus, copyrights are expired, or they got permission from their copyright owners. Just saying that naming your enemy 5Dog is going to raise some heads at Bethesda. You might wanna go with a different name for him. Just trying to watch your back, don't want a fellow gaming modder to get the boot in the head from higher up. I had to deal with that on a couple games before. Blizzard doesn't take too kindly to people modding Starcraft/Warcraft III. Gebraheel 17:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Five Dog is actually a reference to the actual user on wikia, named Five Dog. Also, Starcraft is awesome ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Righto then. I guess I've got Fallout on the brain *what with the DLC being a load of hooey and crap on the PS3.* and yes StarCraft is made of god. Gebraheel 19:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. And yes Fallout 3 is..... A wasted opportunity. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Questions Where can we download this "Sound super cool" mod ?? -- JoeMaximum 16:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Where i decide, also, it isnt out until February 2010. Also, Sign your posts. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 14:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What weapons will "Xertis" manufacture? OMGWTFBBQHAX 15:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :All types, but they only make guns of Orange/Dark Orange/Black rairty. Will it be as awesomea as this? 15:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, it'll be even more awesome! ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 15:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you make Sanctuary an area? If you want to know it's connected to "The Salt Flats" Casperk 19:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sanctuary, the place that was a warzone? Sure. Wasn't it a Crimson Lance area similiar to Old Havem ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::i think you could make it like Jacobs cove you know defensive turrets and crimson lance raids instead of zombie raids and you have to figth trough the lance to get in the city and remember its the BIGGEST settlement on pandora means maybe 50-100 something citizens gearbox was properly to lazy to make Sanctuary a area to go to Casperk 17:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, good. I'll make sure to add proper vending machines and a Bounty Board as well. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Two things: What platform? and How can I help? Rawwar13 21:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its for the PC, and you can help by making a suggestion. All suggestions that are implemented are credited fully. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) What method are you using to modify the base game? Esprit-- 11:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Box This is going to be a great mod for an already awesome game. One thing that would be great to add is to make shock dmg more effective against fleshy enemies. The reason is that if you think about it if you are electrocuting an enemy, their not only be shocked but the skin is being burned as well. Though it still wouldn't be as effective vs armored enemies. Its just an ideal that would make electric weapons more useful.Elite Zurg 22:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, the electric element got the shaft as to how realisticly the effect would act. In real life if someone was shot with an electric gun they would take alot more damage. Rawwar13 14:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, i'll take that into account. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, how about a Crimson Lance Walker assault vehicle? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ya good idea and make players able to spawn tanks at Catch-a-ride stations but because of they size they're only drivable in big open terrain like Dahl headlands and salt flats The thing with electricity is that it actually takes very little of it to kill someone. About 20milliamps will kill. Honestly if you want to be realistic, if you're running around with a weapon that shoots electrically charge ammunition then a single shot should kill. you're putting a bullet in their body, then that bullet is realeasing an electrical charge, that's electricity running through water (or something very close to it). If this game were realistic then electrical weapons would have to be EXTREMELY rare, because they would kill everything except the lance (they're wearing giant grounding rods) and the undead (their bodies have congealed inside, not a whole lot there to kill.) Gebraheel 04:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. Borderlands isnt about realism. 17:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I do agree with this statement Gebraheel, you also have to take into account shields. It takes only a few shots to short them out using electrical though so even so.... AishaLove 04:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) How about letting us steal bandit cars? or even take Mad Mel's Vehicle? Maybe after killing Mad Mel you get to spawn his vehicle? it could have better armor, a launcher with a bigger splash radius (and DMG) but be a bit slow. It could also do more dmg when running over NMEs and maybe be more resistant to taking DMG from ramming, because of the spikes ext... AishaLove 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I was always wondering why we could never wear armor like a traditional RPG, you know like chest, arms, legs ect.... This game is good for the simplicity it has so maybe only let us wear things on our head, arms, feet, and chest? though if your ambitious I'd say arms, hands, feet, legs, chest, head and waist is a good idea. maybe we could even get armor from NMEs like the crimson lance, woulden't it be cool to run around decked out in crimson lance armor? :P AishaLove 16:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC)